The Worst Stalker
by LittleBlackStarForLife
Summary: After 'The Worst Couple' Jade, Tori, Cat and Trina all find themselfs in the hands of a crazy stalker. He has been following the girls for the past three weeks and knows all their secrets... T because I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Hints of Bade Cabbie and Tandré. Romance later on, all kind of friendships!
1. The worst couple

**A/N Deeply sorry if this has any grammar/spelling mistakes English is not my first language... Takes place after the worst couple. DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Victorious.**

9... 10... I stared at the door did that really happened? He must be joking, I grabbed the door knob ready to open that stupid door. But then it hit me. Hard, 10 seconds is more than enough time to open a stupid door. I walked away heading to my car, it felt like there was no more oxygen in my lungs to breathe. On the edge of a panic attack I opened my car's door. Crying I started the car "I can't live without him was the only thought that crossed my mind." I drove away almost hitting a trashcan on the way. It was something I didn't notice through the tears, I drove about fifteen minutes before ending up in my garage. I turned the motor off and wend inside...

I didn't notice one thing that later on could've saved my life

I stared at the door, angry of myself that I didn't open the stupid door. But also tired all this fighting wasn't healthy for any of us. "Let's play some cards' I said wanting to break the awkward silence.

Unbelievable Jade & Beck broke-up! I feel so sorry for Jade being outside all alone. Why didn't Beck open the stupid door? I hear him say 'Let's play some cards' and the others agree with it. I do to, they would have asked me why I didn't wanna play and then I had to explain the story about my parents having this huge fight the other day when they played cards.

'Yo Tori everything okay?' André asked. 'Yeah sure let's play cards.' I replied. After an awful night of playing cards with Trina, Rex replying on everything we did and having to ask Beck the same thing three times everyone went home. I walked with them to the door and waved them goodbye not noticing the black car that was about to change my life.

I can't believe that Beck & Jadey broke-up! I wanted to call her so bad but Beck was also there and I didn't want to upset him!

After what seemed like forever André stopped at my house 'Good night Lil'Red' He said. 'Good night! Teehee you know once my brother...' 'I'll see ya tomorrow!' And with that he drove away. I pouted, walking inside my house. I saw a black car on the approach but I didn't think to much about it. Thinking it might be one of her brothers friends car. To bad because this mistake didn't had a second change.

**A/N So? Tell me what you think?!**


	2. The worst stalker

A/N New Chapter! DISCLAIMER : I Do Not Own Victorious. WARNING : Some words that aren't good for children!

*One week earlier*

As he looked through his glasses he hoped nobody was home so he could go inside the house and find what he was looking for.

He got out of his black car and slammed the door, he had a suitcase with him for when there was someone home. Ringing the bell he waited a while he soon realised there was luckily nobody home the man reached in the flower-pot finding the key the girl used yesterday. He made his way into the house, smiling on the way, he made his way up to the girls room picking his camera out of his suitcase he closed the curtains and made all kind of pictures of the messy bed eventually laying some of his clothes along with her clothes on the floor then he laid a bra and panties on the floor making it look like they had sex. He cleaned everything and then walked out of her pink room and out of the house. 'Stupid redhead' he thought going inside his car and putting his gloves off.

*One day ago*

Trina went inside her house and quickly closed the door. The feeling that she was being followed didn't disappear after a few days, and she was sure that black car didn't belong in the neighbourhood she quickly locked the door and went to her room. She took an aspirin to stop her headache and went to bed, locking her bedroom door.

*Two hours before Beck & Jade broke-up*

The man got into his hotel room and checked again if he had al the footage to claim the girls with their deeds. He got ready to get the first girl Jade followed by Tori and then Cat. He would wait with Trina to make more pictures of her going mentally insane over her sister and her stupid friends disappearing, then he would send her a picture of a blacked-out Tori so she would go even crazier...

*Present*

Jade turned the key to open the door she shouted when she slammed the door shut.

She tossed her bag into a corner and went to the stairs to go to her room. Suddenly she felt someone putting a needle into her skin she gasped looking at the person holding the needle 'You?' She asked before the Suxamethonium had paralysed her muscles and she fell. The man picked her up and carried her to his truck the girl looked lost she couldn't feel anything in her body...

A/N Pleas Review I wanna know if i should continue and if I need a beta reader!

Thank to ohsnapitzapril & R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff for reviewing and NO it's not Sinjin!


	3. The Worst Letter

A/N New Chapter! DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Victorious. I'll try to make the chapters longer!

*5 minutes after the man had picked Jade up* ~Mans Pov~

He had to be more carefull Jade had recognised him! If she would escape she could go to the police and turn him in. He was afraid to go to jail again the last time was horrible, a plan formed in his head: What if he would wear a mask and then if Jade would say something like 'I know who you are!' He would say 'Sure you know the medicine I gave you can cause hallucinations and I think that just happened to you!' But he couldn't risk it again, Tori was smart and the plan was to hit her on her head wich didn't cause hallucinations. He drove to a costume shop and paid for the mask, he then drove to Tori and Trina's house. He was excited.

*15 minutes later* ~Trinas pov~

The first thing entering her mind was: 'Who the hell rings a bell at half past ten at night!' She made her way over to the door she asked loudly: 'Who's there?'

After a few seconds the man put on his best accent and said: 'I'm her boyfriend from Hollywood Arts! Can I come in?' Trina didn't say anything, she was confused did Tori had a boyfriend? She didn't even had a boyfriend and her ugly sister did?! 'Sure come in' she said mad. 'Tori your stupid boyfriend is here' She screamed then she went up stairs to her room.

~Toris Pov~

'Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend' She said to herself, she walked downstairs. 'Hey beautiful are you coming?' The weird-looking man asked. 'Why do you have a mask on your face?' She asked before the man hit her on her head with his suitcase. The man picked her up and carried her to his truck he let a letter on the table for Trina.

*10 minutes later* ~Cats Pov~

'CAT! SOMEONE FOR YOU!' My brother screamed. 'Kay kay' I replied. As I walked down the stairs I wondered who it could be because it was pretty late. 'Hello?' I asked. 'Hi sweetie! Listen we could do it the though way or the easy way your choice' he says. 'Em the easy way? I don't know what you're talking about' I replied confused He then covered my mouth with his hand and carried me into his truck. I tried to fight and scream like Jadey told me but he was too strong! I was so scared when he taped me into the car chair. 'Now listen! You don't yell you don't talk you don't try to open the window or the car door cause it wont work okay?!' He says.

I nod knowing he's probably right.

~Trinas pov~

'TORI IS THAT STUPID BOYFRIEND GONE OR WHAT?!' I screamed from the top of the stairs, I waited a while before going downstairs. 'Why isn't she replying?' I thought normally she would have shouted something like: 'Go away Trina!' I came into the living room and noticed there was blood on the table wich made me afraid. No signs of Tori or her boyfriend, i then saw a letter next to the blood. It had Trina written on it I opened it and read it.

~Letter~

Dear Trina as you've probably heard before: 'Nobody likes you.' Not even you're therapist he thinks you're crazy right? No way Trina Vega Drama queen could be stalked, well I wish they listened to you because it is the truth! But you know even when you show the police this letter they take it make up a file and send you home. Where I'll be waiting for you to take an aspirin, later on you'll take another. But what if I had you're sister Tori and maybe that slutty Cat and cheater Jade? How would you react? I'm watching you Trina I'm following you everywhere anytime. How does that makes you feel?

With love

Your worst stalker ever

Oh and don't say anything to your fighting mom and dad they'll probably don't believe you.

Trina read the letter over and over then she heard her phone ring. One new text message she opened it. The text included a picture of a blacked out Tori. Trina fainted.

'If you tell anyone Tori won't make it - YWSE'

A/N thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! I love reading them and I wanna know if this chapter is good or not. I'll try to upload everyday, O and the man isn't someone you would expect!


	4. The worst news

A/N I got eleven reviews! I was so happy, and then I got such a headache I couldn't write. I'M SORRY! DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Victorious.

~Jade's Pov~ 'In The car'

I was afraid, Tori still wasn't awake and I couldn't feel anything in my body. I knew the car door wasn't locked but Cat is afraid to do anything but breathe.

I tried to make eye-contact but Cat only looked out of her window. Then - As if my thoughts entered her mind - she looked at the door and saw what I already knew for the past 30 minutes, the car door was unlocked... She knew it was pretty late but there were still cars next to us in the driveway, Cat waited and looked at me. I nodded that she should go. Cat waited till we drove around 40 miles an hour

(A/N DON'T TRY IT IN REAL LIFE) then everything went really quick, Cat unlocked her seatbelt and opened the car door. She then rolled out of the car landing on her shoulder but standing up quickly and ran to a car, begging them to stop. The black car also stopped and the man jumped out of the car, Tori turned to my side and unlocked my seatbelt she grabbed my arms and tried to carry me out of the car. I have no idea how but Tori was awake and was stronger than she seemed, then we ended up in the middle of the driveway. Tori screamed at the people inside the cars to help us, but a lot of cars already stood still on the driveway because Cat was screaming that the man had kidnaped her and her friends. A women helped me but soon realised I was paralysed,And also I was pretty tired so I just lay on the ground and fell asleep.

~Trinas pov~ Home

I woke up from a telephone ringing, I made my way over to the telephone picking it up. 'Hello? This is Trina Vega' I said. 'Yes Trina, ehm do you know were your sister Tori Vega could be?' A lady replied. 'Eh, eh actually I've missed her the whole evening. Do you know where she is?' I asked her. 'Yeah we found her along with Cat Valentine and Jade West, They were kidnaped but got out and are on their way to the hospital now. You should tell your parents and come to the hospital. Okay?!' The lady said. 'Yeah sure.' I replied. I hung up and ran up stairs to my parents room, I knocked on the door screaming: 'MOM, DAD TORI IS IN THE HOSPITAL!' They woke up and started dressing. We ran to the car and drove the hospital, I forgot about the letter.

~Cats Pov~ hospital

'Why not?' I asked the police women.'Because they are checking her and they can't do that with you in the room.' She said. 'And Tori? Can I go to her room?' I asked. 'No she has a concussion so she is only allowed to be visited by three people.' She stated. 'Now why don't you call your friends and ask if they come over?' She then asked. ' Yeah I'll do that.' I replied. I picked up the telephone and waited for André to answer the phone. 'Hello?' He said. 'Hey André, look Jade, Tori and I are at the hospital. But they won't let me see them, so I'm really bored. Can you call the guys and come over it's a long story to explain.' I said. 'Uhm yeah sure but why are you at the hospital?' He asked. 'I'll tell you later gotta go bye!' I said.

~André's pov~ Grandma's house

'At the hospital? Why?' I thought. I made my way over to the telephone and waited for Robbie to answer. 'Hello?' Rexs voice said. 'Rex give me Robbie.' I practically shouted. 'Yeah? It's Robbie? André why are you calling this early?' He asked. 'Look all I know is that Cat called and said that her Jade and Tori were at the hospital. We gotta go man!' 'Yeah you're right come and pick me up? I'll call Beck so he's ready when we get there.' Robbie said. 'Sure be there in 10' I replied. I wondered how Tori was and what happened. And how Jade was of course

~Robbie's pov~ Robbie's house

'Cat in the hospital?' I was so worried something had happened to her everything seemed fine when I left. What could've be so bad that they ended up in the hospital?' I thought. I then ran over to the phone to call Beck. 'Beck? This is Robbie, Cat, Tori and Jade are at the hospital! André is picking me up in ten, you think you can be ready in the time we're driving to you?' 'Wait what? Robbie could you please talk slower I don't understand it. Why are they at the hospital?' 'I don't know! André got a call from Cat.' 'Okay I'll be ready in ten.' Beck said before hanging up.

'What happened?' I thought.

Then André appeared on my driveway, he had passed the speed limit.

~Beck's Pov~ Beck's Rv

'Is Jade okay?' Was the only thought crossing my mind. I now know I was stupid to break up with her but I just couldn't call her to apologise it's not that simple with Jade. But now she's in the hospital! André is picking me up in five, so I get dressed. I wait a while and then he appears on my driveway, I get in and we drove to the hospital.

~Doctor's Pov~ Hospital Meeting Room

Patient Jade West has been stabbed with Suxamethonium it's a medicine we use for muscle paralysing if we need to do a surgery fast. So my plan is to wait a while and see if it is out of her blood, then Tori Vega she was hit by a suitcase and has a mild concussion, also hurt her arm when she jumped out the car with Jade West. Then Cat Valentine she has a broken arm and some scratches but nothing bad. Clear? Good on to work' He said

A/N so? What do you think? Tell me!


	5. The worst place

~Hospital, Cat's Room~ Cat's Pov

'when will they be here?' I thought. I was happy that we didn't got taken but also worried, Trina said she got this creepy letter from someone who later send her a picture of Tori in the car. She said she saw him for the past days and he always shows up in the evening, it was a black car! The same that had Tori Jade and me! I'm happy I jumped out of the car, what if I didn't? I would be in some sort of room waiting for Tori to wake up and for Jade to feel her body again, which also was scary. I mean he had a medicine they use in surgeries, so he worked in a hospital. Maybe this one! I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't saw André, Beck and Robbie coming in. 'Hey Lil'Red, what's up? You got us scared there!' André said. 'Yeah, what happened to your arm? Beck asked. 'I jumped out of a car and it broke, come sit here.' I said pointing to the chairs, they did. 'It was late when my brother said there was someone for me downstairs, so I went to look who it could be. It was a man with a mask he asked me if I wanted to do it the easy way or the though way, so I said the easy way but I didn't know what he was talking about he then put his hand over my mouth and carried me to his car. Jade and Tori were already in the backseat. Tori was passed out and Jade was… Paralyzed? She couldn't move anything expect her eyes, it was scary. But we were driving on a road we weren't speeding or something, I think he was scared to stand out. There were other cars, I was scared cause he told me I wouldn't have a change cause the door was locked but, it wasn't it was open. I looked at Jade and then waited till we were driving 40 miles. I jumped out of the car and landed on my shoulder then some cars stopped cause I was screaming that he kidnapped me Tori and Jade. And he just slowed down and I saw Tori with Jade lying on the road. And then the ambulance came and we were here.' I told them, 'It's a long story but Trina came by and said she got a creepy letter about everything she did the past weeks including a picture from Tori in the backseat! I think she and maybe we got a stalker…' I finished. The guys looked at each other, 'Maybe this is the first time she said something that makes sense.' André says. 'Did you told the police this?' Robbie said, 'Uhm Yeah of course, I might have a stalker!' I said, screaming the last part. 'I'm sorry I'm just scared but you guys should check out Tori and Jade.' I then finished. 'Yeah you guys can check up with them but I wanna stay with Cat so she isn't alone' Robbie then said. 'Really? That's so sweet!' I happily said. I saw the guys walking out of the door but it didn't matter the sweetest of them all was next to me, and it was perfect.

~Hospital hall~ André's Pov

Jeez, can you believe that! They would be in some sort of room if Cat didn't jump out of that car! She saved their lives…' I stated, Beck nodded. 'Never thought Cat would become a hero.' He said, I laughed a little before I realize that this could have ended really bad. Maybe they've been followed for months, and it might continue for who knows how long! I then suddenly stopped noticing I was at Tori's room, Beck followed me into the room. There was Tori bruised, with a bandage around her arm and head, 'Heey you guys, it's so sweet you guys come by and say hello.' Tori said her voice cracking. 'Of course! We came here as soon as I heard the news from Cat, who is fine expect for a broken arm.' I replied. 'It's good to hear Cat is okay, did she told you the whole story? Including what Trina said?' Tori asked. ' Yeah she did, i'm sorry Tori if one of us stayed a little longer we could've catched the guy, and you wouldn't be here right now...' I said. 'André relax! It's fine nobody is been taking, you can't make yourself guilty, you didn't did it!' Tori said. ' Yeah i'm just happy your okay.' I replied honest. 'Er i'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful hospital meeting which is heartbreaking but I'm gonna see Jade so ehm if your done you can come.' Beck suddenly said. 'Sure we'll be there in a second.' I then said looking at Tori. 'I'm so happy you're here. I was so afraid.' She said.' Me to, Tori I was afraid you would disappear without knowing I liked you.' I replied. 'Do you? Because I like you to André, a lot exactly.' She out of nowhere said. I was scared this wasn't what I was planning on saying but it was the truth so I leaned in and kissed her. It was so perfect it could've happened in a movie...

~Jade's room~ Beck's Pov

'Come on Jade! Do it for me please wake up! I wanna talk to you.' I whispered to her. Out of the three Jade looked the best, only the place where the needle went into her skin was a dark blue bruise. She had no other injuries cause she fell on Tori, but seeing her in a hospital bed was hard knowing when she woke up she didn't want anything to do with him. All of sudden she started talking: 'Beck? Is that you?' 'Yeah it's me I'm right here don't worry.' I told her. ' It's so good to finally feel everything in my body again.' She said slowly. 'I get that.' I answered. 'Do you really mean everything that you said? Cause I heard it all and I want you back, but please no more fighting and break ups.' She surprised me with that... 'Of course! More than anything Jade.' I told her before kissing her. Finally everything was perfect.

~ Some where~ Women's Pov

'WHAT? You let them escape? I hope this was your plan cause...' 'It was! Now their shaken d up, and won't expect us to take Trina! Witch was the plan!' 'I don't like it but okay, as long as you get Trina it's okay. She had enough time to be crazy, now it's time to show everyone them and then kidnap her!' She reached over to the money and gave the man thousand dollars. 'That's your first payment next one when you bring in Trina. Clear?!' 'Crystal' 'Good!' She than unlocked the door expecting him to go.

**A/N I know crappy romance but yeah let me know what you think?! The 19 reviews really help me, sorry for the late update! Writers block and vacation happened **


End file.
